


The Silent Challenge

by ideserveyou



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideserveyou/pseuds/ideserveyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Llud waits for Arthur and Kai to settle their differences</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silent Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 'Daughter of the King'

It's gone quiet in there.

Too quiet.

I was expecting raised voices.

Did I do right, sending him in unarmed to challenge such an adversary?

 

 

Ah well, it's too late now, the door's closed behind him and he must fight his own battle. He's a grown warrior, after all. But still a father can't help but worry.

 

Now I come to think of it, this has been coming for a while. He thinks he's been careful – and indeed he has – but not careful enough to fool me. I can follow a trail that's three months old, don't forget. And I know him so well. He thinks that because he has never spoken to me of this, therefore I cannot know of it. He also thinks that if he did speak of it, I would at best disapprove and at worst be angry, perhaps angry enough to send him away.

 

In both of these thoughts, he is wrong.

 

His feelings are written on his face, for those of us who know how to read them; and he should know by now that nothing he could do would ever cause me to send him away.

 

I admit I'm a little disappointed, yes; I would have liked to be a grandfather. Well, a foster-grandfather, at any rate. But maybe a fosterling will come to him at some time, just as he came to me, unexpected yet rewarding. Who knows what the future may hold?

 

Just so long as his sword-brother isn't holding a sword at this very moment.

 

I wish I could hear them…

 

There is another thought in which he is wrong, too. He thinks that his feelings aren't returned. I, however, am certain that they are; but feelings are all he's ever going to get, if he can't break down our leader's monumental pride.

 

And that's a tall order when all you're armed with is a pair of drinking horns.

 

I just hope that both of them are up to the challenge.


End file.
